Hell
, also known as Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", is the dimension that is beneath Serpent RoadDragon Ball Full Color: Saiyan Arc Volume #01 that separates the mortal plane and the Afterworld of the universe. Layout Levels Due to Hell's very brief appearance, not much of the dimension is properly known. However, it does appear to operate on at least two "levels", one above and below the water.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" The First Level The first known 'level' of Hell is very befitting of the dimension itself. The first level is covered in jagged mountains, with a river leading directly towards a waterfall that leads into the second 'level' of Hell. The first 'level' is also bathed in a deep crimson glow, causing everything to appear a similar color to blood, even the water itself. Creatures resembling a bat dwells within this level. The first level of Hell extends far into the horizon, covered by a range of jagged mountains with no end in sight. Additionally, on this level, exists a frozen tundra, where some form of 'life' still seems to exist in the form of the bat-creatures.Dragon Ball Super episode 19 The Second Level Referred to as Freeza's Hell by Gokū,Dragon Ball Super episode 93, the second known level of Hell vastly contrasts the first level. It is located deep beneath the waters of the first level, and appears to be an underwater forest or garden of some sort. Trees of varying kinds can be found on this level, as well as a unique spiraling tree with which the souls of the damned are trapped to. In this level, Freeza was sent after his death, and was subjected to what he personally considered torture by the Fairies, a group of happy and cheerful beings. While in this level, the denizens are strung up from trees by pods. Also located on this level are a form of fish, showing that life dwells within this dimension as well. According to Freeza, while in Hell, his powers were also taken away from him. This, however, only applies if one is bound to the tree. When Freeza was unbound, his powers return. Additionally, as the user keeps their body — presumably to add to the torment — if they are freed, they gain a halo, like others who have their bodies in the afterlife.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Beerus, the Hakaishin, referred to this level as Freeza's "flower garden", implying he knows the contents of the second level himself. This level is much more akin to Heaven, except its purpose seems to psychologically torture those who seem to genuinely enjoy causing pain and misery by showing them the complete opposite. It has been implied in the manga, this level of hell adjusts itself to show each occupant the thing they hate most since no one other than Freeza is shown occupying the flower garden version of hell and the manga states that place is "Hell for Freeza only".Dragon Ball Super, chapter 32, page 32 In Other Universes The 10th Universe was seen to also have a Hell identically to the 7th Universe.Dragon Ball Super, Chapter 16 In Other Media In anime-only content, such as Dragon Ball Z filler, movies, and the Dragon Ball GT series, hell received a vastly different appearance what it would later be depicted as. It is depicted as a mountainous area below Serpent Road. Its most well-known feature is a bloody pond in the centre, as well as general spikes surrounding the area, and an entire mountain of pins and needles. Far below, there is an icy area of Hell purely for torture, conflicting with the upper Hell, where torture seems non-existent; although there is a prison. In Video Games In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Cell and Gokū have a conversation about Hell, as Gokū wants to go there to train. By Cell's admission, Hell is filled with nothing but sorrow and misery, "as well as...other things". He doesn't elaborate, as the memory seems to haunt him, and tells Gokū to simply use his imagination. Trivia * Despite numerous appearances in other media, including the manga adaption of Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", this location is never shown in the original Dragon Ball manga. * Freeza repeatedly referred to Hell as in Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" and was laboring under the belief that the destruction of Earth would also destroy Hell. Whether or not this was true remains to be seen. *Due to censorship in the early FUNimation dub, Hell was instead referred to as the "Home for Infinite Losers", often shortened to simply "H.F.I.L". References Category:Locations Category:Afterworld Locations